Get over it
by Lessa A. Katsmire
Summary: WOW! I'm actually serious! ok, Joey and Serenity are in trouble, someone is trying to get rid of them, and alot goes on after . R&R 5 reviews 4 next chap.!
1. It starts

Okay, I'm gonna tell you . . . I don't own Yu-gi-oh, and if I did, I'd be writing a script for a show, not a lousy fanfic . . . oh well, here's a fanfic for you annoying mortals . . . .   
  
Kitty K.-you're an annoying present day mortal too, ya know.   
  
Lessa-Hai, but I'm annoyed with the current generation . . . .   
  
Kitty K.-so blow it up!   
  
Lessa-nope, it's already being taken care of!   
  
Kitty K.-by whom?   
  
Lessa-the baka present-day mortals themselves!!   
  
Kitty K.-oh Ra . . . . .   
  
Oh, **********************=scene change*   
  
and   
  
%%%%%%%QUANTUM LEAP!!! No, it's a time change! ^_^%%%%   
  
THISBORDERISNTKAWAIITHISBORDERISNTKAWAIITHISBORDERISNTVERYKAWAII . . . . .   
  
Lessa sat on her couch in the living room at 12:00am (midnight). She was tired, but couldn't go to sleep, something was nagging at her, but she said nothing about it. She continued to stare at the flatscreen TV on the wall. Kitty K. suddenly popped out of her soul room, and materialized beside her.   
  
"Don't you baka mortals ever sleep?"   
  
"Iie" Lessa sighed, obviously showing deep thoughts.   
  
"It's Joey again, isn't it?"   
  
Lessa sighed, accepting defeat. "Hai, he's been . . . ."   
  
"Bugging you?"   
  
"Iie, he's just been in my thoughts lately, that's all . . ."   
  
"So call him"   
  
"Huh?! At this time of night?!" Lessa was awake, but wasn't ready to argue.   
  
"Sure! He likes ya, right? So call him up, and talk to him!"   
  
"Geeze, can't it wait till morning?"   
  
"You wanna talk to him right?"   
  
"Fine, but only because you said . . . . " Lessa picked up her videocam cell, and dialed his number.   
  
The phone rang for a long time, but nobody answered it. Kitty K.   
  
(A/N: alright, you know what? Kitty K. is just too darn long, I'm gonna call her Neko, for cat! ^_^)   
  
Er. . . .Neko sat by, waiting the conversation up. She loved to eavesdrop, but tonight was especially important.   
  
Lessa hung up, and sighed again in dissappointment. "He didn't pick up. I hope he's ok . . . . "   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
At this time, Joey was asleep at his house, and so was Serenity. Their parents were gone (*sob!*), and so Joey and Serenity were on their own.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
A shadowy figure crossed Wheeler's yard. He was carrying a box shaped figure, he had a cigarette in his mouth, and he had a book of matches sealed away in his jean jacket. He set down the matches in a roll, lit a new cigarette, and bound them together, then, after sticking that by the box, he threw the lit match to the window, and ran down the alley, jumped into a car, and sped away.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Neko, that's it, I can't stand it, I'm going over to Joeys . . ."   
  
"Why?!"   
  
"There's . . . something wrong . . . "   
  
"I'm going with you."   
  
"Iie, stay here, and act like me, so mom won't get mad . . . "   
  
"With these ears?" she pointed to her ears, then her tail. "And what about my tail? Mom's gonna be freaked out when she sees me . . . "   
  
"So?" Lessa grabbed her jacket, and began to drive her bike out, when a heavy hand caught her shoulder, and she whilred around to face...her brother . . . . .   
  
"Less, what are you doing?!"   
  
"I'm sorry Shad (A/N: nickname, I'll explain later . . . ), but I must . . ." With that, she sent a sleeping spell through him, and he fell asleep.   
  
"Neko, take care, keep a phone around, I may need you . . . . "   
  
"Ditto here, peace out!" Neko let her out, and Lessa raced out into the night, headed for Joeys'.   
  
******************************************************   
  
Meanwhile, the match had started a massive fire, and Joey was still asleep, but Serenity, being a light sleeper, woke up to the smoke, and got up, but as she touched the door, she burned her hand on the knob.   
  
"There's gotta be a way out of here!" she thought quickly, and then jumped on her bed, and attempted to open a window.   
  
It wouldn't budge.   
  
"Drat! JOEY!! JOEY!! WHERE ARE YOU!!"   
  
"Serenity?" Joey woke up groggily, and stumbled for the door. He touched the knob, and shot back howling in pain. "ITAI!! Too hot, too hot!"   
  
"JOEY!!" Serenity screamed, and ran to the door, banging on it with her fists. "JOEY! HELP!"   
  
"SERENITY!" Joey ran to the door, and tackled it, and successfully opened it. "HOY COW!" the main part of the house was on fire.   
  
"JOEY!!!" Serenity continued to bang on the door.   
  
"I'm COMING!" Joey ran to the door, and once again touched another hot knob. "ITAI! Serenity! Unlock your door!"   
  
"Joey! The knob is too hot!"   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lessa biked slowly to Joeys' house. She was sure he was asleep, but never thought anything of it. She suddenly got a whiff of smoke, and saw an orange glow coming from Joey's direction. "Joey?" she biked faster. "Oh no, what if the house is on fire? What if . . . ?" she sniffed the air again. "It IS fire! JOEY!!" She biked even faster, and called Neko on the phone.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Moshi, moshi?" Neko yawned and said: "so what's with Joey?"   
  
"HIS HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!!"   
  
"WHAT?!!"   
  
"I don't know what happened, but it's on fire!!"   
  
"Probably Joey's lousy cooking . . ." Neko joked.   
  
"NEKO THIS ISN'T FUNNY!! Call Yugi, wake him up, and tell him to call 911!!"   
  
"Ok . . . . why can't I do it myself?"   
  
"JUST DO IT!!" Lessa hung up on Neko, and raced down Joey's street.   
  
"Hello?" Neko sighed, and dialed Yugi's number.   
  
**************At the game shop, upstairs in Yugi's room*********************   
  
*Ring* Yugi opened one eye, and said sleeply: "Yami, get the phone..."   
  
"Why don't you get it . . . ?" Yami rolled over.   
  
"Onegai?"   
  
"Fine, don't give me your puppy eyes...." Yami grumbled as he got up. He grabbed the phone. "Whoever this is better have a good reason to be calling at this ti-. . . ."   
  
"Yami, it's Neko. Wake up Yugi, call 911, Joey's house is on fire, and . . . . wake up?"   
  
"Neko? What?! What are you talking about?!"   
  
"DANG IT YAMI, JUST DO IT!!"   
  
"Fine!" Yami walked over, and shook his hikari awake. "Yugi, call 911, Joey's house is on fire . . . . "   
  
Yugi shot awake. "WHAT!!?? HAND OVER THE PHONE!!!"  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"JOEY!!" Serenity screamed, and coughed as Joey tackled he door again and again. "It's NOT WORKING!!"   
  
"i'm trying my best!" Joey tackled the door once more. "Serenity! Serenity?"   
  
"Joey I . . . . ." a soft thud was heard as she hit the floor.   
  
"SERENITY!!!"   
  
*Ring* "oh great, first this, and now a phone call. Hello?" Joey tackled the door again.   
  
"Joey! It's Lessa, get out! the house is on fire!!"   
  
"I kinda already know that!!" Joey tackled the door again. "Serenity passed out, and she's locked in her room!"   
  
"WHAT?!" Lessa heard him tackle the door again. "I'm coming in!"   
  
"don't touch the door knob . . !"   
  
"ITTTTTTTAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII, TOO LATE!!!!!!"   
  
"Call 911!!"   
  
"Already done!"   
  
Joey finally got smart, and ripped open the door with a crowbar.(A/N: now why a crowbar is lying around the house, don't ask . . . . . . ) "Serenity!!" Joey found her, laying limp on the floor. "SERENITY!!" Joey picked her up, and headed for the door, but before he could get to it, a large burning board hit him on the head(think falling boards as the house is burning) and he blacked out.   
  
"Serenity . . . . Lessa . . . . " he collapsed, just as Lessa burst open the door.   
  
"JOEY!!!!!"   
  
***************************************************************   
  
Grandpa woke up, and found Yugi downstairs talking on the phone.   
  
"Yugi, it's almost 1:00 in the morning, what are you doing?!"   
  
"calling 911!"   
  
"WHY?!"   
  
"Joey's house in on fire..."   
  
"WHa!! how'd you figure that out?"   
  
"Neko called."   
  
"she never sleeps, does she?"  
  
  
  
"obviously not . . . . "   
  
Yugi talked quickly, giving the sleepy operator all the details he knew, and finally hung up.   
  
"So is everything going to be alright?" Yami sat down by the now fully- awake Yugi.   
  
'I hope so . . . "   
  
*************************************************  
  
Neko sleeply rolled up into a ball on Lessa's bed.   
  
"Geeze, how can she be so awake . . ? It's too late . . . . " Neko dozed off, just as Shad walked into her room.   
  
"Weird, I could've sworn . . . . oh well..." Shad closed the door softly, as Neko rolled over.   
  
"Huh?! wait a moment . . . . ?! ACK!" He opened the door again, and saw Neko's ears.   
  
"hmmm . . . ? huh?" Neko sat up sleepily.   
  
"AGH! YOU'RE NOT LESSA!!!"   
  
"oh! that? uh, lemme explain . . . . "   
  
"heck no! Where's LESSA!!!???"   
  
"saving a friend in need . . . . . "   
  
"whoa, this is ALL a dream! I'm gonna walk VEERY slowly to my room, and you won't be REAL . . . . "   
  
"yeah, good idea bro . . . . "  
  
BOREDERNESSISFUN!!!BORDERNESSISFUN!!!BORDERNESSISREALLYFUN!!!  
  
Lessa-WHOO! So how was that guys?!  
  
Aislin-Overly dramatic, I saw the academy award won't go to anybody.  
  
Joey-Aww, shucks . . .  
  
Lessa-*glomps Joey* ^_^ It's ok, we get FREE PIZZA!!  
  
Joey-WE DO?! YAYNESS!! *runs off to find pizza*  
  
Everyone:-_-U*sweatdrop* Review guys!! 


	2. why can't he remember?

Gomen nasaii for not updating in a billion years....   
  
Yami-now for your excuse...   
  
Lessa-I cannot excuse this erratic behavior, nor can I correct it...   
  
All-\_\? You can't?   
  
Lessa-so to make up for it, I made this chappie EXTRA long!! ^___^   
  
All-NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Lessa-^_^U just kidding guys, it's not that long....   
  
***********************************************************   
  
"Joey! Joey!!" Lessa shook him hard, but he wouldn't wake, so taking what energy she had, she pulled Serenity and Joey out of the house, just as a fire truck and an ambulance pulled up.   
  
"Ma'am, stand back, give these guys some air!" A paramedic guided Lessa away, and another put oxygen masks on the two. "Ok! Someone come with me to the hospital!"   
  
"I will!"   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"A friend of Joey's, my name is Lessa Katsmire."   
  
"Great, hop in!"   
  
The firefighters continued to fight the flames as the ambulance sped to the nearest hospital.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Lessa was asked to wait in the waiting room, as some doctors and nurses whisked Joey and Serenity away to the ER.   
  
Lessa sat in worry for an hour, and then called Yugi.   
  
*Ring* "Moshi, moshi?" Yugi sat up.   
  
"Yugi, I'm at the hospital right now, I've got no word on Serenity, or Joey...." her voice trembled as she described the fire and the rescue.   
  
Yugi listened intently, and then said, "So what's your plans for tomorrow?"   
  
"I don't know, only to take care of Joey and his sister..."   
  
"Well, I'm gonna call the gang to the gameshop tomorrow. Hope you'll be there..."   
  
"I might, oh, wait, here comes the doc, I'll talk later, see ya Yug."   
  
"Ja ne!" *click* Yugi sighed as he lay back down.   
  
"So how's Serenity and her brother?" Yami paced around the room.   
  
"No word, but the gang's coming over tomorrow, so we'll just have to see..."   
  
"Ok, get some rest aibou, you may need it...."   
  
********************************************************************   
  
"Are you Lessa Katsmire?"   
  
"Yes? What happened to Joey and Serenity?"   
  
"Well, Joey is out cold, he's had a mild concussion to his head, and Serenity has taken in dangerous levels of carbon dioxide, and so both of them will have to stay overnight."   
  
"Thankyou sir."   
  
"You're welc-oh my! What happened to your hand?!"   
  
"huh?" Lessa lifted up her left hand, and saw it was burned badly. In the excitement, she had burned her hand on the doorknob, and forgotten it was there. "Oh, that..."   
  
"Would you like me to fix that up for you?"   
  
"Sure, why not..."   
  
The doctor quickly applied some anspectic, and a bandage, then said: "I think you should get some rest."   
  
Lessa yawned, and replied: "thankyou sir, I'll be back tomorrow. goodbye." She biked back to her house, and quietly opened the door.   
  
She walked slowly up to her room, and found Neko curled up asleep. "good idea, sleep..." with that, she slumped on her bed and was fast asleep.(A/N: oops, I said sleep too many times...oh well! ^_^)   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%next day%%%%%%%%%%%%%%   
  
"Hey Yami!" Aislin walked in, and glomped Yami, who glomped her back.   
  
"Hi Aislin!"   
  
"Hi Yami, hello Yugi, hello Grandpa."   
  
"Hi Aislin, have you heard from Lessa?" Yugi sat down on a chair.   
  
"Not since yesterday after school, why? what happened?"   
  
"She was awake last night, and found Joey's house was on fire. Serenity and Joey are both at the hospital now, but I haven't heard from Lessa..."   
  
"Oh my Ra, why am I the last one to know?!"   
  
"Know what?" Ryou and Ratha walked in, followed by Bakura, Tristan, Seto, and Mokuba.   
  
"This." Yugi's grandpa turned on the news, and the story was broadcasted.   
  
A news anchor sat at the desk, and explained the story from the TV. "Around 1:00 am last night, a friend of Joey and Serenity Wheeler found their house on fire. She called 911, and got them both to the hospital. After the ambulance left, the house exploded, Police are still investigating the cause of the fire, and the condition of the two teens has not been releleased. In other news..." Grandpa turned the TV off.   
  
Everyone sat in shock. Mokuba was the first to speak. "What happened to them?"   
  
"They're at the hospital still, Mokuba, and who knows what happened to them...." Yami held Aislin, who was muttering something about Joey's lousy cooking...   
  
Just then, a tired Lessa walked in, and flopped down into a chair. "Hey guys!"   
  
Everyone pelted her with questions, and she signaled silence, then said: "I don't know what's happening to Joey, or Serenity, but their house is completely gone, and yes, Mokuba, I burned my hand. Big deal..."   
  
"So....what'll happen next?" Tristan stood in a corner.   
  
"I seriously don't know, but I'm gonna bike over there right now, so I'll be back." Lessa turned to leave, but Seto stopped her.   
  
"I'm coming with..."   
  
Everyone blinked, "You're WHAT?!"   
  
Seto coughed. "I'm going to see Serenity, and if anyone wants to stop me, say so now!!" *cricket, cricket* "ok, let's go Lessa..."   
  
After the two left, Tristan stood up, and imitating Seto, said outloud: "I'm going to see Serenity, anyone wanna stop me?" Pause, "ok! let's go Lessa!"   
  
Yami blinked slowly. "that..was..odd...."   
  
Aislin hugged him. "don't ask...."   
  
%%%%think 20 min, it' a long way to the hospital%%%%%%%   
  
Seto ran-half-flew to Serenity's room, but of course he didn't know where it was, and so he stopped at the nurse's desk.   
  
"Where's Serenity Wheeler's room?" he panted, tired from his sprint.   
  
"She's in room 201(A/N: hmmm....that sounds familiar to me...oh well! ^_^), but she's not awake right now..."   
  
"Thankyou, I'm going now, thankyou." Seto sped off to Serenity's room.   
  
The nurse, obviously confused, turned to Lessa. "May I help you?"   
  
"Where's Joey Wheel-"   
  
"room 202, next to Serenity."   
  
"thanks..." Lessa turned, and left to see Joey.   
  
*********************************Serenity's room********************************   
  
Seto walked in quietly, and shuffled over to Serenity.   
  
"Oh, Serenity, please be ok...." Seto paused, then kissed her lightly on the forehead, turned and left briskly.   
  
Serenity opened one eye. She had been awake the whole time. "What the...?!" she mumbled to herself softly. Just then, Tristan walked in.   
  
"Serenity?"   
  
"Hi Tristan!" Serenity tried to sit up, but Tristan urged her not to. "Just rest..take it easy..."   
  
"ok.." Serenity relaxed, then asked him: "Tristan? can I tell you something and you won't freak out and kill a person you know?"   
  
Tristan paused, thinking, then replied: "sure, shoot."   
  
"Seto Kaiba just walked in and kissed me...I think he's crushing on me...."   
  
Tristan sat there, stunned, then got upset. "WHAT?!"   
  
"Well....oh, I don't know, he's been through a lot, besides, he's kinda lonely, doncha think?"   
  
Tristan rolled his eyes. "but Serenity, that's not possible, all he cares about is his computers, dueling, and his little brother!"   
  
"not entirely..." Seto walked in. He hadn't had left yet. In fact, he'd been standing by the door the whole time.   
  
"Oh! uh....hi Seto....."   
  
"don't try to play it off, and you can't tell anyone anyways...."   
  
"why would I? nobody would believe me anyways..."(A/N: I just contradicted myself, didn't I?)   
  
"Tristan, Seto, thanks for fighting over me, but I gotta get some sleep..."   
  
"Gomen nasaii, Serenity, we'll take this outside..." Seto glared at Tristan.   
  
Tristan stood up. "Hai, lets....   
  
*******************Joey's hospital room*******************************   
  
Lessa walked up to Joey, who was halfway awake. "Joey?"   
  
"Um...hi...."   
  
"Are you ok? I mean, that was a serious blow to the head you got.." Lessa noticed the bandages over Joey's head(A/N: NO!! NOT AROUND HIS HAIR!!).   
  
  
  
"Who are you?!"   
  
"what? Joey, It's me, Lessa, don't you remember..?"   
  
"...um...no...."   
  
Lessa tried to take all of it in. "doesn't remember me?! WHAT?!" She thought.   
  
"Sorry, but I don't know you....you may have me mistaken for someone else..."   
  
Tears swelled up in Lessa's eyes. "Yes..I must have...." Lessa turned to leave, but stopped, and said: "I love you...."   
  
"Leave..."   
  
Lessa turned, and ran down the hall, sobbing. (A/N: I'm a little soft, so what?! ^_^U)   
  
************further down the hall*********************************************   
  
"I can't believe you like Serenity!!!"   
  
"Well, gee, I think the same for you, and worse...."   
  
"Oh, like I have anything else to do?!"   
  
"At least I have a life..."   
  
"Why I outta....." Tristan saw Lessa coming, but noticed she was crying. "Less? What's wrong?"   
  
"HE DOESN'T REMEMBER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lessa sobbed, and threw her arms round Tristan, letting her tears fall onto his leather jacket.   
  
Tristan froze, surprised by Lessa's suddeness, "um.....who? Joey?"   
  
"Hai, Joey, he's........forgotten me....."   
  
"completely?"   
  
Lessa sobbed for a while in the hallway, holding Tristan while Seto looked on in confusion.   
  
Tristan began to relax, letting Lessa cry herself out. "There, there...he's probably forgotten everyone else too..it's probably temporary...."   
  
"Yeah right, that dog's brain is gone...."   
  
"Seto, you're not helping...."   
  
"what? I'm getting sick of her crying and sobbing on your shoulder for the past ten minutes!!"   
  
"Seto, if you're so impatient, why don't you just leave?!"   
  
"FINE!" Seto turned, and left.   
  
"And how exactly are you getting home?" Tristan asked Lessa.   
  
"I'll walk."   
  
"no you won't I've got an extra helmet, I'll take you home...if...you want...."   
  
Lessa tried to smile. "Thanks..."   
  
Tristan smiled back ,and walked out with Lessa. "By the way, you ruined my jacket..." he chuckled.   
  
"how?"   
  
"you sobbed all over it, and now it's stiff!"   
  
"Tristan, you have a dry sense of humor..."   
  
"oh, I'm sorry...."   
  
Lessa giggled, as they walked out into the parking lot.   
  
"So have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?" Tristan asked, noticing Lessa's worried expression.   
  
"should I tell you the truth?"   
  
"hai."   
  
"Never.." (A/N: actually, I have, and I was scared to DEATH!! LOL!!)   
  
"ookk....well, get ready for some high speed!!" Tristan revved up the engine, and took off, while Lessa hung on for dear life.   
  
*************************game shop**************************************   
  
%%%%%%%%%20 mins back to the game shop%%%%%%%%%%%%   
  
Yami heard Tristan shut off his engine. "That would be Tristan...."   
  
Tristan walked in, holding a tear-stained, scared-Lessa by the arm. Lessa was trembling, but was smileling nonetheless(A/N: leave it alone, it's one of my big,little words...).   
  
Aislin snapped at Tristan. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"   
  
Lessa took off her helmet, and sat down. "I went motorcycling!!"   
  
"aren't you scared of high speeds?" Ratha was currently glomping Ryou for the millionth time.   
  
"why do you think I'm trembling?"   
  
"are you going to answer me with nothing but questions?"   
  
"what do you think?" (A/N: OH! I LUFF doing THAT!! ^_^ what fun....)   
  
"nevermind..."   
  
"So how's Serenity and Jo-" Tristan clamped a hand over Yugi's mouth, but he was too late. Lessa got teary eyed again(A/N: hai, again) and started to sob softly.   
  
"Lessa...." Tristan went over and hugged her. "it's ok..."   
  
"What happened to Joey..he's not...?" Aislin asked worriedly(A/N: although I'm SURE she'd be happy if he was gone..*shoots evil look at Aislin* but that's not gonna happen, now is it?! ^_^ didn't think so!!).   
  
"No, he just doesn't remember Lessa..." Tristan held Lessa, gently rocking her back and forth.(A/N: NOO!! YOU SICKO!! GET AWAY!! *kills hentai reader* ok...moving along..)   
  
"Ouch, that's harsh..." Ratha said. (A/N: although I'm SURE she wouldn't talk like that...but it's my story, so I'll type whatever I want!! GUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!)   
  
Bakura(the evil one) suddenly materialized from his ring, and said: "I've never....she actually can cry?!"   
  
Tristan still held Lessa. "You're not helping either..."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, was I supposed to show some mushy sympathy?!"   
  
"Bakura please...." Lessa wiped her face with her sleeve. "I'm just....not happy at the moment....."   
  
"You want to scream and feel sorry at the same time, don't you?"   
  
"hai."   
  
Ryou said: "Bakura, don't provoke her...."   
  
"Bakura, can I beat you up to get my frustration out?"   
  
"Lemme think..hmm..IIE!"   
  
"Onegai??!!"   
  
"fine, I'm immortal anyways..."   
  
Lessa stood, up, then punched Bakura in the face.hard.   
  
Bakura landed on the floor. "itai..." He said as he held his nose in pain.   
  
"Lessa, frustration isn't gonna get you anywhere, it'll only get someone hurt..." Yami quoted Lessa.   
  
Lessa stopped. ".......why can't he remember? why?"   
  
"It's only for a little while, besides, he's probably forgotten us too." Ratha said.   
  
"but I wish he'd remember...he made a promise to me he'd never forget me..."   
  
"some promises are hard to keep." Aislin told Lessa.   
  
"I just wish he'd remember....I wonder if there's a way he can remember?"   
  
Yami winced. "Lessa, stop repeating yourself..."   
  
"Gomen..."   
  
Bakura stood up, still holding his nose. "Maybe if we hit his head really hard, he'll get his memory back!"   
  
"Bakura, please, that's only in cartoons....." Yami retorted.   
  
"Ryou leaves me at home when he goes to school, so I watch TV....."   
  
"You actually watch TV?!" Ratha was surprised.   
  
"hai!"   
  
Lessa sat down again. "hmm.....it JUST MIGHT WORK!! Yugi, do you happen to have any baseball bats around?"   
  
"NANI??!!" Yugi stepped in front of a closet door.   
  
Tristan held Lessa back. "Wait! there might be another way!!"   
  
"oh really?" Lessa raised an eyebrow. "how?"   
  
"well.....you COULD show him picture of you and him together, he might remember if he sees it!"   
  
"Tristan, for once, YOU'RE A GENIUS!!"   
  
"I am? cool!"   
  
Lessa grabbed her purse, and pulled out a little, big book (A/N: little, big, that's another one of my odd phrases, leave it alone too!!) . "photos...." She flipped through, and found the section marked: 'Lessa and Joey'. "hmm.....which one?"   
  
Mokuba walked in from the other room. "Did I become forgotten?"   
  
"Mokuba??!! What are YOU doing here??!!" Yugi asked.   
  
"I got left here...."   
  
"Awww, poor you!" Ratha said. (A/N: Nope, Ratha doesn't say THAT either..I do!! ^_^)   
  
"Ratha, do you happen to have some chibi spray left?"   
  
"why?"   
  
Lessa dived for Ratha's bag, and pulled out a can marked: 'Chibi spray!' "Chibi!" *sprays Yugi.*   
  
"hey!! I'm getting shorter?! What's happening?! nooooo!!!!!!" Yugi shrunk to a short 2 feet tall, and his voice changed to a cute squeaky tone. "Wessa! Change me bwack! Eep! I talk like-a chibi!! Yamiiii, do 'ou 'ave ay suuuuugar?"   
  
"um....Lessa? Why did you shrink my hikari?" Yami stared at the short chibi squeaking on the floor.   
  
"I needed a distraction...." Lessa flipped through the big,little book. "ah! perfect! This one was his favorite photo!"   
  
"here, I'll fix this!" Aislin pulled a bag of gold powder and sprinkled it on the Chibi-Yugi. He immediately grew to his regular size.   
  
"that....was weird...."   
  
I'mtiredoftypingborders...I'mtiredoftypingborders...I'mtiredoftypingborderbo rders......   
  
Neko-will you stop interrupting the story with your dang author's notes!!!???   
  
Lessa-oops, sorry, but they needed to be in there!!   
  
Neko-Why?! they're USELESS!!!   
  
Lessa-*sob* NO THEY'RE NOT!!!   
  
Aislin-Ra, you made your hikari cry AGAIN....   
  
Tristan-can I hug you now?   
  
Lessa-I'm not exactly 'huggable' right now....   
  
Bakura- LESSA? NOT HUGGABLE?!!   
  
Tristan-O.O that's a scary thought...   
  
Lessa-just kidding guys, R&R!! *waves* 


	3. picturesa plan is forming

Authoress- *really Loud SNORE *  
  
  
Ryou-...  
  
  
Ratha-...  
  
  
Neko-*thwack * IIE!! ONLY _I _ CAN FALL ASLEEP!!!  
  
  
Aislin-besides, you need to finish this story!!  
  
  
Lessa-so I can get my Joey-Woey back!! ^_^  
  
  
Authoress- *opens one eye * I'm not doing the disclaimer, but I'll do the  
story...  
  
  
Jono-Lazy bum..  
  
  
Authoress- *fully awake * WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!!  
  
  
Jono-nothing!! ^.^U  
  
  
Seto-since when did I have to kiss Serenity??! That was TOTALLY BAKA!!  
  
  
Hitomi-Yeah!! *evil death glares Authoress *  
  
  
Authoress-I started writing this story LONG before I met you. I'm going to  
work you into the story somehow, some where...  
  
  
  
Hitomi-Yay!! ^__^ *glomps Seto *  
  
  
  
Jono-and me? You said me too!!  
  
  
Authoress- I'm going to write the story now... Kala? Disclaimer please!!  
  
  
Kala- *bounces in hyper * Awthouressa no owne da U-I-oh!!  
  
  
Yami-Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
  
Kala-U-I-O?  
  
  
Yami-Yooo-Gyyyy-ooohhhhh!! Pronounce it correctly, Kala!  
  
  
Kala- *pause * U-I-O!!!! ^_____^!!  
  
  
Yami- -___-U nevermind..  
  
  
Kala-U-I-O!!!  
  
  
Ratha-chibi talk, she can't help it..  
  
  
Yami-oh. Well, that explains it...  
  
  
BOOORRDDEEERRRRGOINGTOTHEPARKTOGETSOMETHING..  
  
  
Lessa grabed her bag. "Going back!!" She started out, but paused. "Aislin!  
Could you come WITH ME???"  
  
Aislin blinked. "What...for?"  
  
  
"Moral suppourt??"  
  
  
"You? Moral support? .............this is serious.........okay!"  
  
  
Ratha was still hugging Ryou. "Tell Joey that I said to get better!!"  
  
  
Aislin was halfway out the door. "We will!!"  
  
  
"If he remembers you....." Lessa muttered.  
  
  
"Awww, cheer up!! You KNOW he can't stay out of his wits for long...."  
Aislin got in the drivers seat and turned on the car.  
(A/N: She has a cell phone..and a car.....the Authoress must like  
giving.....to Aislin anyways....Oh! _I'M _ the Authoress!! I forgot...  
^_^U)  
  
  
Lessa leaned towards the window and sighed. "He's not going to remember  
you...."  
  
  
"Relax! There's only one way to see if he actually IS going to remember  
ANYONE. Did you bring a picture of the group?" Aislin turned left on the  
highway.  
  
  
"Yeah. It's that one where we all went to Six Flags."  
(A/N: upcoming story...)  
  
  
Aislin smiled. "I remember that day!! That's the day when Yami and Yugi  
went on the Superman!! That was halarious!!"  
  
  
Lessa had to smile. "Yeah...."  
  
#################flashback...###################  
  
"Yugi, what are we going up to?"  
  
  
"Just wait Yami.....*evil smirk * you'll see......."  
  
*******down below**********  
  
  
"I wonder if he's terrified yet?" Tristan sheilded his eyes from the sun.  
  
  
"Most likely....." Ratha was waiting to take a picture.  
  
  
******back on the roller coaster********  
  
  
"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
********below************  
  
  
*hysterical laughter*  
  
  
###############end flashback##############  
  
  
Lessa's smile faded as Aislin pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.  
"Here we are!" After parking, she dragged Lessa along to the 4th floor.  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%In Joey's room%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
"Hey Joey!! How are you feelin'?" Aislin bounded up and hugged Joey. Even  
though he was the "lesser" one in the group, she was glad to see him awake,  
after the trauma she'd seen Lessa go through.  
  
  
"Hey Aislin!" Joey grinned. "I'm doing okay, although my head still spins  
every once in a while." He looked behind Aislin to see Lessa. "You again??"  
  
  
"Joey, wait! Let me just say-" Joey cut Lessa off.  
  
  
"iie, I'm not going to deal with you again!!"  
  
  
"Joey! Please listen!!"  
  
  
"Iie!! I'm not going to stand for this nonsense!!"  
  
  
Aislin cut in. "Wow, this sounds like a bad soap opra...."  
  
  
Joey and Lessa ignored her. "Look," Joey said. "I don't know you, I have NO  
idea where you came from, so....leave."  
  
  
Lessa's eyes were full of tears. She glared at Aislin with a look on her  
face that said: 'I TOLD you so!'. She ran out of the room.  
  
  
Aislin stared after her. "Joey, there was no need for that."  
  
  
"That's what YOU think, that's the second time she's come up here."  
  
  
Aislin saw the photos were laying on the tableside where Lessa had left  
them. She pulled the one of everyone posing in front of the Six Flags Sign.  
"Joey, do you remember this day?"  
  
  
He studied the picture for a moment. "Yeah! That was the day when Yami was  
scared on the roller coaster!! That was funny!"  
  
  
'At least he remembers Yami....' She thought to herself. "Joey, do you  
reconize her?" She pointed to Lessa, who's arm was around Joey.  
  
  
"Stalker!!" He seized the picture in his hands. "Who IS she??"  
  
  
*******************Serenity's room******************  
  
  
  
Lessa opened the door softly. She poked her head in to see if Serenity was  
awake. Sure enough, she was. "Serenity?"  
  
  
"Hey Lessa!! Come on in!!"  
  
  
"Good, at least YOU remember me....." Lessa walked in and sat on the chair  
that was beside the bed.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.  
  
  
"Well, that night when he rescued you, he got knocked out by this board  
that fell on his head, and it kinda impared his memory, and he remembers  
everyone but me!!" Lessa explained through tears.  
  
  
"Oh! You poor thing! I think I know someone that needs a hug!!" he opened  
her arms. Lessa shook her head.  
  
"Iie. I'm fine. "  
  
  
"Well, if you want a laugh, get this. Seto Kaiba walked in a while ago, and  
wished me to get well, and kissed me!"  
  
  
Lessa smiled in spite of herself. "And I thought MY luck was bad!"  
  
  
Serenity laughed. "To top it off, Tristan and him nearly got in a fight  
over it!!"  
  
  
Lessa giggled. "Geeze, first it's the fire, and now two guys! What next!!"  
  
  
Serenity had to laugh again. Then she quieted. "The only thing is....I  
DON'T want to tell Seto to find another girl. You KNOW I'm with Tristan and  
all...."  
  
  
Lessa tapped her chin in thought. "Hmmmmm......."  
  
  
"Are you trying to pop your brain again, Lessa?"  
  
  
Lessa giggled. "Iie, i just had a brilliant idea!!"  
  
  
"Really? Tell me in my ear?"  
  
  
*whisper, whisper*  
  
  
BORDERNEVERGETSAPARTINTHESTORY!!!WHHAAHH!!!!!!!  
  
  
Yami-There, there, border, you're ALWAYS in the story!! You're the story  
Border!!  
  
  
Aislin-........you're talking to the border.........  
  
  
Yami-hai, what's wrong with that?  
  
  
Aislin-nothing.  
  
  
Hitomi- *reads story again * Where am I? *glares at Authoress *  
  
  
Authoress-calm down, we're going to set you and Seto up!! ^__^  
  
  
Serenity-*thwack * darn you!! Now Lessa and I gotta think of ANOTHER  
plan!!!  
  
  
Lessa-and I have to pop my brain again!!!  
  
  
Authoress-*rubs temples * WHY was I stuck with such a WHINEY cast??  
  
  
Neko-*shrugs * I don't know, but figure it out!!  
  
  
Kala-Awthoressa no owne Six Fwags!!  
  
  
Ratha-Authoress doesn't own Siz Flags.  
  
  
Ryou-Siz?  
  
  
Ratha-.........hai. SIZ...  
  
  
Kala-SIZ!SIZ!SIZ! *jumping up and down *  
  
  
Ratha-O.O yikes!  
  
  
Ryou-I think Yugi did it.....  
  
Ratha-did what? Oh! Right, give sugar to Kala.*evil death glare *  
  
  
Yugi-Oh yeah! SURE!! Put the blame on the SHORT guy!!!  
  
  
Ratha-Only because Mokuba isn't here....  
  
  
Yugi-but my Yami IS! YAMII!!!!  
  
  
Yami-nani? (what?)  
  
  
Yugi-Ratha's PICKING ON ME!!!  
  
  
Yami-......so?  
  
  
Yugi-*anime fall*  
  
  
Ratha-Review, guys!! ^__^U  
  
  
Ryou-before we bring Mokuba in to pick on!! ^.^!! 


	4. the plot twists!

Authouress- Hey!! I'm back!! AAAnnnddd...With an EXCITING NEW CHAPPIE!! ^__^!!  
  
All-*unenthusiastic* yay.  
  
Authoress- *evil death glare * Well? Aren't you going to get into your places?  
  
Yami-*sigh* nah..  
  
Authouress- comeon guys!! I updated FINALLY, and you're here bumming?! Don't MAKE me zap somebody!!!  
  
Ratha- Neko, make her leave.  
  
Neko-you do it.  
  
Ratha-Bakura?  
  
Bakura-nope!  
  
Ratha-. fine, I'LL do it!! *turns Authoress into a football *  
  
Ryou-DROPKICK!! *punt! *  
  
Authoress-AAAHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......*fades out *  
  
Aislin-* panics * AHH!! Now WE have to write the story!!!  
  
Hitomi-It's okay!! We act it out anyways, so there's REALLY no need for her!! ^__^!!  
  
Seto-I hope she didn't hear that..  
  
Yugi-wait, how did Ratha turn the Authouress..meh, nevermind.  
  
(A/N :  
  
//.//=either mental thoughts or Yami sayings.  
  
:::.:::=hikari sayings to yami  
  
GIMMEAB!GIMMEAO!GIMMEAR!GIMMEA...FORGETIT!BORDER!!!  
  
"Kami sama!!" Seto said angrily. "Baka Lessa and her baka meeting places!!" He looked at his watch. He had been waiting in front of Hubener Oaks Theater for the past hour.  
  
(A/N: I'm not sure if "Kami sama" was spelled right, but whatever, you get the idea.)  
  
Hitomi leaned up against the wall by the theater entrance. "I hope Lessa didn't get lost.." She looked over at the tall guy who was pacing angrily. "Maybe I can ask him for the time.or even use his cell phone!" She thought to herself. She checked her reflection in the window, before walking up to him. "Excuse me. do you happen to have the time?"  
  
"Iie." Seto said flatly.  
  
Hitomi was slightly annoyed by his rudeness, but she didn't show it. "Okay, do you have a cell phone I can use?"  
  
"Hai, but you cannot use it."  
  
"What's with this guy?!" Hitomi thought angrily. //Listen bub, I REALLY need to use a phone, and I don't have any change, PLEASE let me use your phone!! // She communicated with Seto using her telepathic powers.  
  
Seto nearly jumped out of his skin. "Who did that?!"  
  
"It was me, baka. Listen, I need to call my friend, Lessa-"  
  
Seto completely forgot his panic. "Wait, you're waiting for her too?!"  
  
"Well, obviously.." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Excuse me for my rudeness, I'm Seto Kaiba." He stuck out his hand to her.  
  
She shook it. "Hitomi. Pleased to meet ya. Now. Let's try this again, do you have a cell phone that I can use?" She smiled.  
  
"No, I lied, but I DO have a limo!" He pulled out a pager, and dialed. A few seconds later, a sleek black limo appeared before them. "Ladies first."  
  
"Thanks." She blushed as she climbed gracefully in. "Do you know where we can find Lessa?"  
  
"Gameshop. Where else?"  
  
*************At the gameshop*********  
  
Serenity had been released from the hospital early. She was relaxing on the couch. "So Lessa, do you think it worked?"  
  
Tristan put his arm around Serenity's shoulders coolly. "Sure it did!!"  
  
Lessa sat at the counter spinning on the seat. "Yup, I've got a feeling it worked!"  
  
Sure enough, Seto emerged from the glass door, arm in arm with Hitomi. "LESSA!!" He roared.  
  
Hitomi asked, "why weren't you at the theater?"  
  
Lessa was an actress at her high school, so she had experience with acting out things like this. "Oh! I'm SO sorry!! I totally forgot!! I was busy at the house, and busy with Joey and things, it completely slipped my mind!"  
  
Seto cut back at her. "Why did you ask BOTH of us to wait for you??"  
  
Serenity muttered under her breath, "busted."  
  
Lessa kept her cool. "You see, I was trying to put Hitomi into the story, and trying to get Seto-"  
  
Authouress-*randomly walks in * BEHAVE!!  
  
Serenity jumped in. "We wanted you, Seto.to...have a girlfriend..."  
  
Lessa smiled. "And by the looks of it, you two seem quite fitted together!!  
  
Seto's and Hitomi's cheeks flushed crimson red. "Well, Hitomi and I HAVE been talking.." Seto smiled at Hitomi. Then, he did the most incredible thing that, in the history of the Kaibas, had never been done before out of love.  
  
Seto kissed Hitomi.  
  
It was just a quick one, but it was just enough. Hitomi smiled sheepishly at Lessa. "Thanks..for him.."  
  
Lessa grinned. "Have fun."  
  
Seto and Hitomi left soon after that, arm in arm. Serenity squealed in delight and latched onto Tristan. "No more trouble for us!!" She hugged Tristan tightly, before he picked her up and they swung round and round in happiness.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%% a day later.%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ryou and Ratha walked into the Gameshop. Most of the group was there. Yugi was dueling Adela (or rather. teaching), Ryou and Ratha were playing ping- pong, Marik and Bakura were trying to pry open a tiny box, Lessa was sitting on the chair by the counter, and Seto and Hitomi were chatting on the couch.  
  
All was well, until Yami and Aislin walked in. "Lessa! Guess what!!" Aislin exclaimed.  
  
Lessa looked up. "nani?"  
  
"We brought someone for you." Yami said with a smile on his face. "Come on in!"  
  
Joey walked in, clearly confused. Serenity and Tristan bounded in behind him. "Lessa! Joey's back!!"  
  
Joey looked at Lessa. "Um.hi Less.."  
  
//Clearly, he's not normal.// Said Neko from inside Lessa's bracelet.  
  
:::no duh.:::  
  
A pause came from inside. //Baka hikari of mine, did you feel that?//  
  
:::feel what?:::  
  
//that..wave.of.energy..//  
  
:::It's probably just you.:::  
  
Lessa sat down on her chair. Joey joined her. "soo." he started.  
  
"Soo..how's life?"  
  
He shrugged. "Okay, I.guess.."  
  
Lessa suddenly burst into tears, saying "I can't do this!" She rushed past him; past the counter, past Yugi and Adela, past the startled Bakura and Marik. She was halfway out the door. Suddenly, a wave of energy all the hikaris and yamis felt surged through the shop. "NO!! LESSA!!" Joey leapt from his seat, ran to her, and dived at her feet, wrapping his arms around her legs. "Lessa! Wait! It's ME!! Joey!!"  
  
Lessa didn't even look down at him. "how do I know if it's really you?"  
  
"Please!! Lessa, I can explain!!"  
  
Lessa looked down at him disapprovingly with armed crossed. "Okay, go."  
  
"That night when that piece of wood fell on my head, it wasn't my head! It was.my yami's head."  
  
Lessa's eyed widened in shock. "But.but.." She stammered "that means.."  
  
"Hai Lessa, I have a yami." With that, he pulled a golden chain out of his pocket. "Here, do you believe me now?"  
  
Lessa couldn't believe it. "What.what is ..his name?"  
  
Joey stood up. "His name, is Jono."  
  
Neko jumped out of Lessa's bracelet. "DID YOU JUST SAY JONO??!!!"  
  
HAPPYHYPERBORDERHAPPYHYPERBORDER!!!  
  
Authoress-okay, look, here's how it went: I wanted to make a yami for Joey. I needed a name. I took Joey's Japanese name, Jonochi, and sliced it in half. Joey, meet Jono.  
  
Ratha-hey!! Didn't you say we were going to bring Mokuba in to torture?!  
  
Authoress-hai, but that is as soon as I can catch him!! ^_^U  
  
All-*anime fall *  
  
Jono-*thinking out loud *and who am I?  
  
Authouress, the good viewers will have to read Neko's Story to find out!! ^__^U Review!! Onegai!!! 


End file.
